Rescheduling the Sun
by Harmonious Arkos Sloth
Summary: How would the RWBY universe change if Sun were a bit more "in touch with his roots"? Turns out a lot of problems can be solved by being able to turn into an airship. We're going full Wukong, folks! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the insanity!


**Rescheduling the Sun**

Prompt: "Make Sun better, stronger, faster. Rebuild him. You have the technology! He's alive! ALIVE!"—Solvdrage and Volks

Response:

Our story begins in the middle of season one. Team RWBY wandered around Vale, looking for transfer student to "befriend" which is Schnee speak for "gathering intelligence on their enemies" when who should they run into but…

"Get back here, lousy stowaway!" the deckhand yelled as he and his friend chased a young blonde kid through the docks.

"Hey, a lousy stowaway would have been caught!" the young man yells, unbuttoned shirt flapping in the breeze, displaying his impressive abs, "I am a _great_ stowaway!"

The young man, revealed to be a monkey Faunus by the tail he uses to swing onto a nearby streetlight, laughs as he throws a banana peel into the path of his pursuers, causing them to trip. The boy then continues onward, using his incredible speed to breeze by the watching Team RWBY.

While he is running past them, he takes a moment to observe them, giving an exaggerated wink and smile to RWBY's quietest member, Blake.

The young woman in question was stunned by the Faunus guy's appearance. Time seemed to slow as he smiled at her, the young woman staring in disbelief as he sped past.

Once the young man was leaving the docks, time seemed to reassert itself, and Weiss proclaimed, "We have to go after him!"

Blake merely facepalmed, and sighed, ' _Oum damn it, why did_ he _have to show up_?' the Huntsman student lamented _, 'I am_ not _chasing him through Vale just to satisfy Weiss' Schnee quota for the week.'_

The team of Huntress aspirants rushed after their target, catching sight of him at a nearby street corner. They were beginning to wonder if they would be able to catch him, when Blake startled the others, suddenly yelling, "SUN, SIT!"

There was a flash of purple light, and a startled yelp, before their target just…stopped moving.

The rest of Team RWBY were still trying to process exactly what their team mate was up to when she strode past them with an expression somewhere between exasperation and resolution. The others had no choice but to shrug and follow.

Team RWBY reached their target, and could only stare for a moment. He was frozen in an honest-to-Oum yoga pose.

Specifically, what practitioners would call the "chair pose".

They also noticed that the shining ring on his hand, which contained a large Gravity Dust crystal and was covered in several odd-looking inscriptions.

The others were thrown further off balance when Blake, still glaring at the young man, snapped her fingers. The ring stopped glowing, and the previously frozen Faunus let out a strained breath as proceeded to stretch after his enforced yoga workout.

"Man, I hate it when you use that thing!"

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake demanded with a glare, hands on her hips.

"Well hello to you too, Grumpy Cat."

The Faunus now known as Sun recognized the murderous gleam in Blake's eyes, because he quickly relented, "Hey, your parents asked me to check up on you since my team was coming here for the tournament. They were very worried after you left the Fang, and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the scroll here. Who are you exactly?" Yang demanded.

"Yes, how do you know our team mate, and what did you mean about the Fang?" Weiss demanded Schneedly.

Sun rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile, while Blake positively glowered at him.

"Long story short, Sun and I grew up together as kids, our parents know each other. Our dads concocted that ring Sun is wearing as a sort of safety net to help keep Sun out of trouble, and gave me control of it since I am the responsible one."

"Says the girl that ran away from home to join a radical terrorist organization," Sun quipped.

"Not. Helping."

"Wait, you are a member of the White Fang?!" Weiss shrieked, skin going even paler than usual as she reached for her scroll.

"I _was_ a member of the White Fang," Blake corrected, "I left once I realized that they didn't really care about equality. They just wanted to hurt people."

Weiss still looked pale, but at least had stopped reaching for her scroll.

"Wait," Ruby pondered, "If you were a member of the White Fang, wouldn't that mean you would have to be a Faunus?"

Sun practically howled with laughter, "You're kidding, right? How did you guys not know she was a Faunus?"

Team RWBY just glanced at each other, confused.

"Does she still not like dogs?"

They nodded.

"Is she still distracted by laser pointers?"

More nodding.

"Still hide form the vacuum? Obsessed with fish, sleep in boxes?"

Nods all around.

"Does she still lick herself?"

Yang spoke up while the others all nodded, "Not if I'm around!"

Ruby shuddered, "Gross!" while everyone else nodded.

Blake blushed a red to rival Ruby's cloak while Sun laughed again.

"Nice!" he stated, giving Yang a congratulatory fist bump, "Plus that bow isn't fooling anybody. Blake is more cat than my actual cat Mr. Tiddly-winks."

Weiss, being the Ice Queen that she was, couldn't resist the obvious bait, "An animal owning an animal! Do you go to the same veterinarian?"

Sun, not one to miss a challenge, smiled toothily, "Ooh, a spoiled rich girl with daddy issues! Tell me princess, shouldn't you be locked in your room listening to _My Chemical Courtship_ songs and writing bad poetry because daddy never hugged you enough, instead of training to defend people and serving Remnant?"

Weiss was understandably struck speechless.

"Ouch. He's got you there, Weiss-cream." Yang piped up, giving her fellow blonde a fist bump of appreciation.

Blake managed to surprise everyone again when she landed a solid punch to her childhood friend's jaw that laid him out. He looked up at her with a pout, nursing his stinging cheek.

"We agreed to _never_ mention that band again!" Blake huffed, glaring at Sun.

Just then, Ruby's stomach gave a rather terrifying rumble, signifying that it was time to feed the beast.

"Can we continue this discussion somewhere with food?" Yang pleads, "Weiss is paying!"

"Hey!" the heiress exclaimed.

She was ignored as the group set off to find the nearest restaurant.

Ruby became momentarily distracted by the arrival of a strange ginger haired girl with a green bow and an innocent smile when she was leaving the restaurant with her friends. Ruby was entranced by the soft looking bow, and struck up a conversation with the young woman whose name she learned to be Penny.

During their conversation, they formed the beginnings of a friendship that would possibly be important at some point.

 **XXX**

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Weiss asked as she made an appointment to visit the CCT Tower.

"Well it's worth checking every possible lead," Blake returned.

The heiress nodded as the rest of their team checked their gear. After seeing that latest Dust store robbery, Team RWBY decided to do some investigating of their own. Blake, being familiar with their usual methods, was suspicious of the alleged White Fang involvement in Dust robberies. She didn't understand why they would need it.

Weiss, who had had plenty of time to at least come to terms with the fact that her friend was both a Faunus and an ex-White Fang member, was going to see when the newest shipment of Dust was being delivered by her family's company. A life time of racism was not cured in a day, but the Heiress was trying.

The plan was to find out when it was being delivered, and then to wait to see who showed up. Their reasoning being that whoever was stealing Dust would not be able to resist such a tempting target.

Blake invited Sun along, both because he was handy in a fight, and to keep him out of trouble, "It's better this way. Trust me."

Sun just grinned.

Eventually, Team RWBY plus Sun arrived at the docks and laid in wait for the thieves. Their patience was quickly rewarded when a Bullhead arrived, dropping off several White Fang members. No one was very surprised.

What _was_ surprising was who was directing them.

"That's Roman Torchwick!" Ruby whisper yelled into her scroll.

"We can see that," Blake responded, "The only question now is why they would be taking orders from a human…"

"We will have plenty of time to interrogate them later! Let's just get down there and stop them!" Weiss ordered, before silencing her scroll, and getting into position.

While Ruby started the party with a shot that caused the chain of a nearby crane to break, causing chaos as the thieves scrambled to get away from the falling cargo container, Blake used the distraction to put a knife to Roman's throat.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake demanded as she put the blade of Gambol Shroud closer to Roman's neck.

"Whoa! Take it easy little lady, no need for name calling!"

While the young woman was distracted by his voice, Roman fired his weapon, Melodic Cudgel, at the ground. The resulting explosion knocked the two away from each other.

Just as Roman was getting his feet under him, he was punched squarely in the face by a metal gauntleted fist.

He stood up to be greeted with a statuesque blonde with purple eyes and standing in a loose boxer's stance. And it wasn't even his birthday.

"Hey there, pretty miss. Want to go grab a drink?"

The woman smirked, rolled her eyes, and attacked him again. Roman held her off rather easily, despite her undeniable skill, since he was a fully trained adult. Roman smirked when he spotted another conveniently placed cargo crate, and let loose another round to destroy the chain holding it up.

Yang and Roman each ran for cover while Weiss and Blake joined the fray, taking on several White Fang members. Weiss provided support with her glyphs, while Blake did her best to incapacitate their enemies.

She was managing that well until Sun decided to lend a helping hand.

This help manifested itself in the form of Sun using his semblance to transform into an airship with a fully loaded missile bay. Which he then proceeded to rain down on their enemies indiscriminately.

Weiss and Blake took cover behind a storage container that was conveniently also where Yang had decided to take cover. Blake was not amused, "Oum damn it! Sun, you moron! We are trying to _not_ kill everyone!"

When the transformed airship stopped firing, Roman used the reprieve to call in backup and launch a missile of his own. The transformed airship dodged it of course, but that put the missile straight in the path of Ruby, who was still providing covering fire from her rooftop perch.

The missile struck the edge of the rooftop, but the force of the explosion was still enough to toss he several feet. The young reaper got to her feet to discover a rather shocking and convenient surprise.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" the young girl asked as her ginger haired friend helped her to her feet.

"I saw all the explosions and I came to help. Are these people your friends, Ruby?"

"No, Penny. There are a lot of bad people down there trying to steal some stuff and we are trying to stop them."

The young woman gave a firm nod, before stepping toward the edge of the roof.

"Wait, Penny! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Ruby!" she smiled, "I am combat ready!" She punctuated this statement by leaping from the roof and joining the fight.

The White Fang troops were already thoroughly pacified by this point, being either knocked out, in cover, or dead.

Blake, Weiss, and Yang were rounding up survivors and restraining them while Sun hovered ominously overhead.

Luckily, Penny arrived just in time to spot the four incoming Bullheads that were each bringing their weapon systems online. She responded by deploying several swords from her back, which began to spin rapidly. Everyone was rather confused until they noticed the glowing green energy sphere forming in the center of the blades.

The situation was further clarified when the sphere grew in size before launching itself as a green laser of doom at the incoming airships, bisecting two, crippling a third, and forcing the last to take evasive action.

Sun shot it down, forcing the passengers to flee, right into the waiting glares of WBY.

Roman escaped in his personal Bullhead during the confusion.

When the police came to collect statements, and arrest people, Penny mysteriously vanished during the confusion.

 **XXX**

It was the last day of vacation before the start of classes for the second semester. Teams RWBY and JNPR are gathered in the cafeteria, enjoying breakfast, as Ruby plans for what she was calling the "Best Day Ever."

Ren was calmly eating cereal.

Nora was recounting a dream which Yang was enthralled with.

Weiss was filing her nails.

Blake was reading.

Jaune and Pyrrha were sharing a comic book.

Everything was nice and peaceful until Sun showed up.

"Grumpy Cat! Team! People I have never met! What's up?"

Blake spared a moment to glare daggers at her childhood friend before returning to her reading.

Ruby and Yang waved cheerfully at their newest friend.

Weiss huffed, but at least offered a slight nod of greeting, as manners dictated.

Yang took it upon herself to introduce their newest acquaintance to their sister team, "Guys, this is our friend Sun, the guy from the docks."

Nora was the first to speak, being the most excited to meet new people, "Hiya, new blonde guy! I'm Nora! And this is Ren! Say 'hi' Ren!"

Ren looked up from his cereal long enough to offer a polite nod of greeting.

Jaune and Pyrrha offered a smile, and a brief introduction before going back to their comic.

"Yeesh, tough crowd," Sun said, "What's up, Yang?"

"Not much Sunbeam, just hanging out!" the blonde bombshell stated as she offered a fist bump.

"Cool," Sun added, sitting down next to Yang after taking a chair from another table.

"So, Grumpy Cat, still reading _'Ninjas of Love'?_ I really don't know why you bother."

The glare Blake sent him could have curdled milk.

Yang winced, "Yeah, you aren't really going to get her to talk during reading time, champ."

Sun laughed, "Oh you can make her talk, you just have to mention the right thing. Watch."

Sun leaned over toward Blake, "Hey Grumpy Cat, Wakureiss is best girl. She and Jaruto are obviously meant to be together. Not that silly Pyrrhinata! Who'd want to marry her anyway?"

Ever so slowly, Blake put down the book. She took a deep breath and put it in her bag. When she turned around, it was to reveal the gun form of Gambol Shroud pointed directly at Sun's head, "Bitch, I will end you."

"Whoa, let's not be hasty there, Grumpy Cat!"

Blake's eyes narrowed, "How dare you suggest that that slut Wakureiss is worthy of Jaruto's love! There is only one true pairing! Pyrrhinata and Jaruto is love! It is life!"

"Blake, no guns at the breakfast table!" Ruby declared without looking up from her plans.

"Fine," Blake sulked, before remembering her handy leash, "Sun, Sit!"

The blonde had a moment for his eyes to widen before his whole body stiffened up in the usual yoga pose. Blake smirked before changing him back.

"You've made your point," Sun pouted, "You win."

Blake smirked before returning to her reading.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up, Grumpy Cat!"

There was a flash of light, and suddenly sitting next to Yang was her twin with darker skin, and lighter colored blonde hair, "Look, now you have your own harem of hot blondes!"

Yang, recognizing a prime teasing opportunity, decided to get in on the action, "Look, Blakey, we even have matching rock hard abs!"

The two giggled while Blake did her best to ignore them.

Sun turned to Jaune next, "How about you, noodle guy? Do you want to get in on the hot harem action? I know you don't have much muscle, but you can be the harem teddy bear, or something."

Jaune didn't even look up from his comic, but Pyrrha shot Sun a glare promising pain and death.

Everyone else became very quiet.

"Apologize, now," Pyrrha growled.

"Why, he is rather noodle-y?"

"Because if you do not, I will challenge you to a personal sparring match."

Sun could barely contain his laughter, "Look, I know you're pretty strong and all, but I am Sun Wukong. I'll destroy you in a fight."

Without even looking up from his comic, Jaune declared in a bored tone, "There's no need for that. Pyrrha, worm hole."

Still glaring at Sun, Pyrrha's hand began to glow with a dark energy, and suddenly there was now a hungry portal where Sun's chair used to be. The Faunus let out a terrified shriek of surprise, desperately clinging to the floor as the singularity sought to devour him.

"Okay, I get it! You aren't a noodle! I'm sorry, you're stronger Nikos! You're stronger!"

At Jaune's nod, Pyrrha released the singularity before sending one last glare at Sun and returning to her comic.

"Let that be a lesson, new guy," Jaune stated, "Don't screw with Pyrrha, the woman who holds the multi-verse in the palm of her hand."

"I bet there's someone she _wants_ to screw with her, eh?" Yang exclaimed, unable to resist the prime teasing set up.

Pyrrha of course blushed a red equal to her hair, while Jaune continued to look at their comic.

As it usually did, his adorable obliviousness really flared her aura, only this time she finally resolved to do something about it.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyr?"

"Would you like to practice some new _grappling_ techniques I have been researching?"

"I'm not sure why you said it all weird like that, but sure. Anything for you, Pyrrha."

The Mistral champion blushed again before smiling brightly at her partner, "Great! Let's go!"

And with that, she promptly grabbed her partner by the hand and cheerfully led him off to go _grapple._

Their friends laughed and cheered.

"See?" Yang proclaimed, "Called it!"

Blake rolled her eyes, "I think a blind person could have called that one. Those two put out so many pheromones it's not even funny."

As if to conveniently illustrate the point, Fox and Coco happened to be walking by their table on the way to sit with the rest of their team, "It's true," he states, "I saw it coming from a mile away and I cannot in fact see."

Coco smirks, palming one of his pert ass cheeks, "Doesn't stop you from kicking ass, Foxy."

The highly fashionable duo walked off, Coco's hand still firmly grasping her partner's rear.

"See, Jaune and Pyrrha go together like Oum-ism and vegetarianism, or Oum-ism and not killing stuff," Blake blandly states as she turns another page.

"She almost killed _me!"_ Sun whines.

"You insulted the future father of her children." Weiss contributes, finally done with her nail filing.

"And she wouldn't have killed you," Blake continued in her bored tone, "It would have just flung you about space and time before spitting you out at some random point in the cosmos. But you wouldn't _die_ die. Stop being a baby, Sun."

The monkey Faunus just whimpered.

Nora meanwhile was staring in wonder at the exit to the cafeteria, ' _Can it really be that easy?'_

Turning to her partner, the hammer wielder asks in her usual bubbly tone, "Renny, would you like to have a lesson on how to use Magnhild?"

Ren, being less oblivious that his best male friend, is instantly suspicious, "Sure Nora."

He still gives in to her though.

"Great!" she chirps, grabbing his hand, and beginning to drag him away.

"Wait, Nora! My tea!"

"Bring it with you! You'll need to stay hydrated for what I have planned!"

JNPR's ninja grabs the green tea, letting out a sigh of resignation, as Nora drags him along, skipping toward the exit.

The others exchanged mystified looks as the two leave.

"Did they just…?" Weiss asks.

"I believe so, yes." Blake states.

"Woo! Go Team Sloth!" Yang cheers.

Further down the table, Ruby pouted in frustration before starting to revise her plans, _again._

 **XXX**

Sun was enjoying the fresh air, happily going about his day. He was just contemplating getting some noodles from the shop down the street, when the ground erupted around him.

That was concerning all on its own, but it became even more so when a horde of Grimm came pouring out of the opening.

Sun was obviously concerned about this, since it would put a real damper on his lunch plans. He decided to remedy this situation by channeling some aura into his staff. The staff grew until it nearly reached the size of a King Taijitu. The Faunus Huntsman smirked as he channeled even more aura into his staff, causing it to glow.

With one mighty swing, the largest Grimm were sent flying back from whence they came, and promptly disintegrated due to the force of the blow.

There were still several small Grimm about though, that began to go after the civilians.

Luckily, the timely arrival of Team JNPR put a stop to that. They jumped from an airship, and took a few moments to survey the situation. Jaune reached into a pouch on his waist, retrieving a handful of thumb tacks.

While holding them in his hand, Jaune turned to his female team mates, "Ladies, railgun."

The fairer half of JNPR nodded, clasping their hands together and flaring their aura. Their joined hands were wreathed in lightning, and the dark aura of Pyrrha's polarity. By unspoken agreement, the two unclasped their hands and stepped away from each other, revealing a beam of light.

Jaune nodded before tossing the tacks into the beam, and having Ren shoot any Grimm that got too close.

Pyrrha turned toward the mass of Grimm still amassed on the streets of Vale, and focused. One by one, the tacks flew from the beam, propelled by speeds faster than any Dust round could possibly reach. Directed by Pyrrha's semblance, Grimm began to die in droves as the tacks flew, going through several Grimm each before disintegrating.

The streets of Vale were now quiet as the citizens stared in stunned disbelief at the display the students had put on, relieved, and confused at such a rapid shift of events. The Grimm were there, and then they _weren't._ Really, the civilians didn't even get a chance to work up to a proper mindless panic.

Just then, Team RWBY appeared, jumping from a train of all things, out of the newly formed hole, ready for battle. The four girls stared in confusion at the streets that were completely empty of Grimm. After the harrowing race to try to stop the train from blowing up and releasing all the trapped Grimm from Mountain Glen, their adrenaline was still pumping.

Yang especially was rather put out at losing her chance at some cathartic violence.

"Um, where are all the Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, JNPR and I took care of it!" Sun called, cheerfully waving at the new arrivals.

There was a loud growl from several stomachs that nearly caused a panic among the civilians.

Thinking quickly, Jaune spotted a nearby shop, "So, anyone up for noodles?"

 **XXX**

Sun sighed as parried another blow from Adam's sword. Really, this was beginning to get on his nerves. The White Fang had to invade just when he was going to try the buffet in the contestant section of the stadium. He was missing banana pudding for this nonsense.

"So, what's your story, anyway?" Sun queried as Adam backed away to get room to charge his next attack, "You have this whole brooding avenger vibe going on. I bet it makes you a real hit with the goth girls, huh? Do you guys trade eye liner and mascara tips?"

He was met with more stoic silence, and what he thought might be a glare given the tensing of his opponent's jaw muscles.

"Well, I'm glad Blake finally got over her emo worship phase so quickly. I mean, I joke about Wakureiss, but Cardsuke really is a terrible fictional human being. Really no redeemable qualities at all. So, what did you do when Blake left? Sit in your room crying and listening to _DimeFront_ songs?"

The mention of Blake finally cracked the Faunus terrorist's mask of stoicism. He gave an enraged shout before charging at Sun. The blonde merely laughed as he dodged and dived away from his opponent.

"Hey, there's the big scary beast I was expecting! Such emo! Much yandere! Oum, you're like a walking stereotype! Well that's not entirely true, since Blake's got a hot girlfriend now. Were you a bad lay? I guess not all stereotypes about bull Faunus are true, huh?"

Sun punctuated this statement by holding his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

Adam Taurus saw red.

Literally, as his aura flared in response to his rage, illuminating everything in a bright red glow.

The enraged leader was frothing at the mouth, swinging his sword with reckless abandon, and little regard for technique.

Sun just kept laughing as he evaded each strike, "Careful, buddy! You might lose an arm swinging like that!"

"Stay still you weakling! I will kill you, and everyone you love!"

"And now you're a cliché again, dodged that originality!" Sun called, as the two passed so close to each other that they could almost touch.

Adam decided to try a different track, reaching into his coat to retrieve his gun, and that is when Sun acted.

Closing the short distance with a burst of speed, Sun bypassed his opponent's guard, and got right in his face. Adam became aware of the uncomfortable feeling of his own gun, the barrel pressed firmly under his chin.

The Faunus revolutionary barely has time to comprehend the turn of events before Sun is speaking again, "Bullseye."

He pulled the trigger.

With the prolonged battle, the close range, and his low aura reserves, Adam didn't stand a chance.

He died with his brains coating the street.

 **XXX**

Weiss and Ruby were panicking. They watched that strange lady fly toward the CCT Tower using flames. That wasn't a very big concern, except for the giant Grimm dragon that was roosting there. A dragon that could spawn more Grimm. They weren't sure what they could do to stop the dragon, but they had an idea about how to handle the woman.

"Ruby, call Jaune and Pyrrha, they were the closest to the tower last time they checked in! Tell them we can back them up soon, and we are on our way to the tower now!"

The reaper recognized that now was not the time to pull rank, and quickly used her scroll to contact her friends while Weiss conjured a wall of ice to give them some breathing room.

"They are already on the way!" Ruby called, "They should get there in a few minutes."

"We had better hurry then!" the heiress exclaimed.

Once the ice wall was down, the partners made a mad dash toward the CCT Tower.

When the duo finally reached it, they were met by Sun, who waved at them cheerfully.

"Hey ladies, what's up?"

"There is no time for pleasantries! We have to get to the top of the tower to reinforce Jaune and Pyrrha!" Weiss protested.

"Relax, they'll be fine! They went up with the elevator just a few minutes ago. Something about a score to settle. They asked me to take care of the dragon while the rest of my team handles crowd control."

"And, uh, how exactly are you going to do that?" Ruby wondered.

"Just watch…"

And with a flash of aura, Sun Wukong transformed himself into a giant nearly twice as big as the Grimm dragon. With a single bound, Sun reached the top of the tower, and pulled the _incredibly_ confused ancient dragon down to earth, where he snapped its neck.

Ruby was shifting from foot to foot, glancing from the top of the tower, and back to Weiss.

The young woman sighed, clearly recognizing what her partner wanted, "Oh fine! We did come all this way after all…"

With a handwave, Weiss created several speed glyphs up the side of the tower.

Ruby cheered, Yay, let's go!"

"Wait, wh—"

Before she could finish speaking, Ruby gathered her partner in a modified fireman's carry, and used her semblance to begin racing up the tower.

And, making sure to get a few nice, firm gropes on her partner's rear.

Because, really, it was right _there._

Weiss squeaked adorably, but didn't protest.

Ruby smiled.

They arrived just in time to see the woman from earlier, Cinder staring menacingly at Jaune and Pyrrha as she created flames around herself."

"You fools think you can best me?! I have the Fall Maiden's power now! I am unstoppable! I am a force of nature!"

Jaune was unimpressed, "Hey, I'm just here to stop my girlfriend from accidentally destroying the tower when she kills you. You did interrupt our post buffet lunch victory sex."

Cinder didn't even have time to offer a proper villainous retort before she found herself sucked into a wormhole.

Pyrrha glared at the space Cinder had previously been, before the feeling of Jaune taking her hand brought her back to reality.

"Nicely done, Pyrrha. Let's go help Ren and Nora finish mopping up the last of the Grimm before we find a quiet place to pick up where we left off."

Pyrrha smiled at her partner, "That sounds grand."

"Uh, hey guys!" Ruby calls.

"Hey, Rubes!" Jaune and Pyrrha return, waving cheerfully.

"So that was a little anti-climactic huh? Wouldn't it have been cooler if one of us arrived at the last minute to stop that crazy lady, and used some really cool flashy super move to take her out in one hit?"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss all laughed.

"This isn't one of those cartoon series you are so fond of, dolt." Weiss haughtily declares as she taps away on her scroll.

"We should hurry back down there to assist the civilians." Pyrrha proclaims.

"You're right, Pyrrha. Luckily, the Atlesian military is fielding more of those handy android troops to assist with search and rescue. Can you imagine what would happen if someone unleashed a computer virus that took control of all the Atlas mechs? That would be horrible." Jaune stated as he held open the door to the stairs for the ladies.

"You dolt! Atlas is the most technologically advanced Kingdom on Remnant! As if they have never encountered a computer virus before…"

They all share a laugh.

"Hey, does anyone know what a Fall Maiden is?" Ruby asks.

Everyone shrugs.

 **XXX**

Much later, after the cleanup is completed, everyone is enjoying the reopened buffet. JNPR is off in a corner talking amongst themselves. Yang and Blake are having a sushi eating competition which Ruby is judging. Sun, Scarlet, and Sage are playing cards with Team CFVY.

That meant that Neptune Vasillias now had the perfect chance to talk to the beautiful white-haired girl that was over by the salad bar. He approached with his usual grace and charm, flashing a bright smile.

"So, I heard from Sun that you're a rich girl with daddy issues. Now, I'm no _My Chemical Courtship_ band member but I am stylish, my semblance lets me turn into a dragon, and I am hung like a bull Faunus. I bet your father would be _furious_ if we hook up."

The cold glare she sent him could have frozen Vacuo. The kick to the balls did freeze him, right before he slid to the floor in agony.

Weiss stalked away with a huff.

"Okay, maybe another time…" Neptune croaks out.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile at Salem's Hall of Doom, there was a bright flash of light, startling everyone. They were even more taken by surprise when Cinder materialized out of seemingly nowhere.

They had no time to speculate on their ally's sudden entrance before the aura she had been building to unleash a devastating attack flared out of control. Lightning began to crash outside as everything caught fire. There was a sudden flash of righteous natural fury, and then silence.

Salem's Sinister Citadel was destroyed, along with everyone in it.

And most importantly…

Nothing bad ever happened

Ever.

End


End file.
